The Fate
by Doctor Krow
Summary: The fight against the quincy ended, but after the fact a much more powerful force emerged into the world once again. After much tragedy and endless fighting the gods decide to go back to the begining. Only how long back, is going back to the begining? And will the fate of many change...we will see.


**So it's finally time for me to release the first chapter of my bleach fanfic.  
I hope you like it as I put my love for the series into my very own story.  
Disclamer: Kubo Tite made bleach, not me.  
Also sorry for any problems with the spacing as its my first upload, i will edit after i've gotten a chance to check it after it's published**

**The Fate**  
**Prologue, The Arrival And The Three Changed Fates**

_It was indeed time to turn back the pendulum once again, but this time it would focus on a previously untold story, as well as something that originally did not happen. Something that should never have happened, something that changed the fate of many, but ultimately led another to his.  
_

**-A thousand years before Rukia Kuchiki gives her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki , The hollow forest of hueco mundo**

_The Menos Forest was a place for the heartless, it brimmed with lost souls endlessly wandering the depths of this miserable place, all of them looking for answers they would never receive. "Why have I been damned to this place?", "Where am I?", "What is this place?", were questions asked every minute. Here the unsaved souls could only wander till they realized their fate, at that time they would start to devour the other lost souls around them until they grew stronger. Once they had gorged themselves to the point where they could not be satisfied anymore by their fellow lost, they would then climb up to the surface above looking for something to satisfy their newly found hunger.  
There they would continue on to their fate, for at that moment they would have realized what their new life in Hueco Mundo would thereon forth consist of. But at this time their lay a soul in wait, one who would originally perish for his foolishness regardless of his own thoughts, he was the only one who would see the coming of the one with the damned fate.  
_**Foolishness .  
**The cloaked figure rested himself on a branch overlooking the endless forest, he had been wounded in his latest hunt, a large gash dug into his arm preventing him from using his most powerful abilities. It was truly problematic for him as he was currently very hungry, well he was always hungry, but right now he was truly craving the delicious reishi that he had come to accept as his only food source over his many years in this damned forest. Well he knew that he could just climb to the top and hunt for the more powerful reishi signatures above, but why bother? His abilities were not nearly strong enough to take out those signatures, so he had stuck to the more plentiful menos in the forest, he was of course without a doubt a very weak _Vasto Lorde_, not that he needed to be strong.

But it was at times like this that he wished that he could at least have some kind of ultimate power, well he had an ultimate power, it was just kind of weak. At this thought his vision blurred and a surge of pain shot up his arm temporarily knocking him out of his thoughts. _"damm"_, seeing as he could not delay any further he held his uninjured arm to his useless injured arm and braced himself for the endless pain he would suffer as the price for his healing. _"Cero médico"_, he muttered to himself before immediately biting down as a neon turquoise cero erupted from his palm.

A scream filled with the most horrid of suffering echoed in the menos forest alerting any menos grande in the immediate area, curious at the scream and hungering for the power they felt the cero give off they swarmed to the site of the scream.  
**Pain.  
**Sweating and panting the weak _Vasto Lorde _surveyed his surroundings and condition. It seemed that his screams had alerted the souls that wandered the forest, and not a small amount either. This was most problematic as he could not fend off that many menos, he had of course hunted only the weakest stragglers that diverted from their pack to sate his hunger. That was of course the reason that he had chosen to remain in the menos forest instead of ascending to the wasteland above.

He managed to hoist himself up to a standing position before sparing a glance t his arm. seeing as his condition had miraculously improved he decided that he was well enough to start running back to his lair. Well, that was what he would have done if not at that exact moment a cero had erupted from behind him knocking him down from his tree branch into the darkness below. As he fell down he mentally damned himself for his impatience and healing himself out in the open, but then he realized that he would have likely passed out from the blood loss had he chosen the option of hoisting himself back with the wound. As he fell he took the rather unfortunate situation for the better by surveying the current situation, he did not like what he saw. Well in his defense who would like to see a hundred menos moving in on him attempting to surround him while the majority fired more ceros toward him, one hitting him in the middle of his tumble sent him crashing into another tree and ultimately led to him hitting the sand floor with a big "smack".

Now he was injured beyond recognition as he lay on the sand with the hundred menos closing in around him. In retrospect he had been slightly foolish, not by much mind you, he had just done what he had to do to survive, he had just overestimated his abilities as the world's weakest _Vasto Lorde_. Oh who was he kidding, he wasn't going down without a fight regardless if he hated going all-out.  
**He. Is. Here.  
**It was a rather weak reiatsu signature at first, he thought it was just another menos that had chosen to show up to add to the increasing number of menos hoping to feast on his corpse. But then he realized that it began increasing, and quickly to the point that he had trouble standing up and would likely fall down on his knee's if the situation escalated. Seeing as thick black reishi had started to gather by this point he resorted to one of his defensive maneuvers. "_Espíritu escudo de energía_" , he shouted as the neon turquoise reishi covered him from head to toe freezing him in place.

What he saw next perplexed him, no he was going to be honest this time, it scared him, it disturbed him to no end. The reishi shot out and covered the area, swallowing the menos, briefly he considered dispelling his ultimate shield and making a run for it, as the reishi swallowed him as well he realized that would have been suicidal as the reishi continued past him, it would likely swallow many more hollows before stopping.

He had had all the time in the world to teach himself to recognize different reishi signatures and seeing as he was currently literally buried in reishi, he might as well reach out with his mind to feel the reishi. He could quickly gather two things from it, one, it freaking hurt, a lot, the pain was so intense he was nearly forced to lower his shield, luckily he was used to pain. The second was that the reishi itself was in pain, he was certain that whatever that had released it must be in huge pain, and that scared him even more, to make something this strong suffer like this.  
You either had to be mad or suicidal, maybe even both.  
**Suffering.  
**To his delight the reishi didn't stick around long and quickly dispersed, thou that satisfaction was short lived due to the fact that the reishi had eaten everything. Removing his shield he took a good look at what had been the menos forest, all gone.  
There was nothing left of the once great dark forest of the dammed, all the dead trees and damned souls had been wiped clean from existence. The endless maze of branches he had to navigate every day were gone, the menos that would love to feast on his still moving corpse were also destroyed.  
He simply could not explain the destruction that had taken place, it was like someone had taken a hammer and stomped everything flat. A dessert, with a floor of sand and a black sky, wait.  
On further inspection he realized that if everything had indeed been devoured by the reishi the sky of hueco mundo would be visible, but it wasn't, the black reishi from before had positioned itself over the forest, acting like a barrier between it and the rest of the hollow world. But it seemed to have calmed, at least somewhat because he would imagine that if this protective reishi was indeed the reishi he felt before then whatever had emitted it must have been silenced, and judging from the pure power he felt then that was obviously not true.

He then realized that in his inspection he had turned his back on whatever the power had originally originated from, he froze. If he turned around now he would probably see the true face of death, the "_El Diablo"_ in a solid form, and if he chose to run and never turn back then he would likely die of starvation because of the lack of menos in the forest.  
He gulped, why did this have to happen to him, the weakest _Vasto Lorde _in hollow history, the healing hollow, the only logical one in this forest of the damned. Oh wait, the forest was gone, he forgot about that.  
But ultimately he was staling, delaying what he inevitably had to do.  
So taking one last deep breath he braced himself and turned around, prepared to fight whatever that had destroyed his rather unfortunately located homeland.  
Well to be honest he didn't really have a choice for his country of residence anymore now that he was hollow but...Dammit, there you go again getting lost in an unwinnable argument with yourself, for once focus on the task at...

Well...that was unexpected.

Before him he simply saw a body, well anyone might be a little startled at the thought of a dead body but that was quite common here, the smaller _adjuchas _never seemed to appreciate life as they should. Now how did he know that this (wait was that orange hair?) long haired man was dead, well he simply didn't have any reishi, and no reishi meant no life in his world so naturally that meant no life...well now that he thought about it the man seemed to have a rather odd wardrobe (at this point he was basically standing right over the body, not that he realized that by himself, he was lost in thought, not that he was to be blamed everyone got lost in their own thought's every once in a while...Dammit!. The man seemed to be wearing black hakama pants but instead of something for the top part he was covered in dark grey bandages that stopped once they reached his neck.  
Was this man a shinigami? no that was impossible seeing as there was a very pronounced hollow hole in his chest, well that could also have been why the man was **dead** but there was something off about this hole.  
Most hollow holes were empty, they symbolized that a hollow was a truly well **hollow**, but that was beside the current point. The rather large hollow hole seemed to have a small round black sphere in the middle of it, seeing as the man was lying face down on the ground and the orb was floating and anything floating on its own was already very odd but this was...different.  
Although he couldn't feel anything specific from the orb it was like it was calling to him, no screaming for him to take it, it shined with such brightness that it was like it was begging him to grasp it...**Stop!**

He quickly withdrew his arm when he was moments away from looting it from the dead (shinigami's?) corpse, enemy or not it was not like him to lose control for something as petty jewelry, although he sensed that in this case it was something much more than merely jewelry.

But right now he knew something was not right about this man's corpse, he...he would leave it for now, let it decompose while he got some sleep in his underground lair, if he was to retrieve the orb he would do so from something that did not look so...human, well he was hollow so that shouldn't really matter, and if this man truly was a shinigami (case in point where was his sword then?) then he really shouldn't care if something was human, but he had never been able to shake the feeling that hollow or shinigami...they were all truly just humans who lost something greatly dear to them.  
But for now...it had been an eventful day, he would get some well deserved comfortable re...!  
**Alive!  
**He quickly spun around and charged a cero in his hand the moment he felt something cold and unfamiliar touch his ankle.  
looking down he saw the (corpse?) supposedly dead (shinigami?)...well (Person!) with his hand raised trying to grasp something he thought was there.  
After he realized that there was nothing directly in front of him the (not) dead man looked up, straight at him.  
The man really did look like he had been through hell and back, his flaming orange hair was ragged and full of dirt, his face was bruised and bloodied, nothing permanent but he did look like shit right now, and those eyes. Light brown eyes looked at him in pure fear, as if the owner of them hadn't just devoured the entire menos forest without a single doubt. he had feared that he would come face to face with death, instead he had come face to face with someone who thought he was death.

_Ple...please..._

The voice was burdened to say the least, the man would likely have been ashamed to hear it if he was conscious of his actions, but that little beg seemed to be the only thing the man had the energy for as he then collapsed.

Still breathing...? the medical hollow observed (what the hell do I do now?) this was the man who had just killed thousands of dammed souls, obliterated his feeding grounds, but...  
If he was to get through the current barrier of reishi keeping the whole of hueco mundo from collapsing into the menos forest he was going to need help, and if he could heal this...this...person, then he had a chance.

Why do these problems always seem to happen to me?

He asked himself as he hoisted the limp still breathing body of the man, _mesa de operaciones_ he whispered and neon turquoise reishi gathered into a solid form which he could lay the body across.

"Just keep yourself alive till we reach my lair my friend, we got quite a way to go but remember, pain is always part of the healing process" . As he strolled back to the lair the reishi table by his side he took one last look around, you're really something frightening aren't you ?  
**Home**  
Exhausted the Vasto Lorde stopped his walk suddenly, he had walked for what felt like miles now.  
(those menos must have chased me further from home than I thought)not that he blamed himself for forgetting where he was heading, he had had a very good reason to be running at the time.  
Not that whose fault it was mattered as he had managed to get home again so in the long run the distance was unimportant.  
Sighing he began digging in the sand, looking for the lower levels of his home (the reason he had to dig could be blamed on someone...but it would probably be unwise to anger that person).  
Finally feeling the handle he paused and then pulled the handle with all his might (admittedly not a lot of might, but who was going to judge him now?). The sand eventually moved as he heaved the hardened reishi slab from beneath it, revealing a small vertical tunnel with a ladder engraved into the side. Taking a quick look at his patient and the tunnel he stopped thoughtfully (what the hell am I going to do now?). Seeing as he had no other choice he dispelled the reishi holding up the body, quickly catching it before he hit the sand (this guys heavier than he looks) he thought as he slowly made his way over to the drop.

"Well my friend, seeing as I value personal space presumably as much as you", the man of course said nothing in his unconscious state. " And seeing as you are in state where someone else has to make your decisions for you", nothing from the body."I herby decide (as your temporary doctor) that you are perfectly capable of climbing a ladder, so good luck friend!"

Saying that he vertically dropped the man down the hole with not a care in the world, only slightly leaning over to listen to the impact.

"Thud!"

(Well at least he didn't go splat), he thought as he hoisted himself down the ladder to survey the damage to his floor. only pausing to slam down the hatch to his home.  
Unsurprisingly the body had left a rather large crater in his floor, sighing once again he hoisted the body over his shoulder and made his way over to his table.

His Home consisted of one singular room, nothing special but hey it was the least he could do. The walls and floor were made of compressed reishi that he had acquired over the years (although he was mad that it hadn't maintained the turquoise color when he charged it)(nooo, it just had to settle into a boring white, same as all his furniture and the rest of this bloody forest)(Dammit...he meant dessert!).But although his home was tiny in the most generous speech, combined with the furniture he thought it was rather roomy. A small fireplace so he could keep himself warm, a nice stone couch where he could sit, all lit up by him controlling his reishi to mimic real sunlight (a basic technique he had acquired to keep it from being very dark in his home), and lots of water stored for later use (he did think ahead after all).

His thought's came to a stop when he passed by the last piece of furniture in his locale, a mirror.  
(good mercy I look horrible) on further inspection he realized that he was as well as the dead man on his table. His short (now messy) dark brown hair was dirtied by sand and his skin was a pale white caused by the constant abuse of the sand, only thing that really stood out about him were his chestnut colored eyes and his hollow mask (his face was mostly visible after he had become a Vasto Lorde, the mask made it look like skeletal hands were grabbing the sides of his face, except the hands were joined at the back of his head). The white cloak he had worn was mostly ruined now, thankfully not revealing anything but tattered nonetheless. Not that the rest of him looked remotely human, as he had claws for hands and white armor surrounding his entire body, complete with a small hollow hole located in his left palm.

_"Groan..."_

The sudden groan reminded him that he was no longer alone in his little lair (and more importantly he had a patient to tend to), deciding that it would be better to give the man treatment before worrying about his own appearance he made his way over to the table.

Once again he stood before the man who had decimated the forest, once again he had to deal with that deadly crystal (he was sure that if it had eyes it would be glaring at him), seeing as it annoyed him to no end he grabbed some rolls of reishi bandaging and completely covered the hole and the crystal after removing the old grey bandages that the man was wearing.  
The man groaned in pain while this was accruing but the Vasto Lorde paid him no mind, after all, it was only going to get a lot worse.

Finishing up bandaging the man's chest he paused to ready himself, if he had learned anything from his other experiences in healing (as in healing some rather large injuries on himself) it was that it hurt. Getting horribly injured had to have some consequence didn't it?  
He slowly tied down the man's body with bandages in order to keep him from falling off the table, as he finished he prepped himself one last time , "please just let the healing process work", he muttered as he charged two ceros in his hands.

**Cero médico**

**Monster Wakes  
**

The man woke with a jolt, every muscle in his body was aching and his head felt like it jumped off a cliff, _"Yeah, I can agree with ya on that one king, I haven't had a headache like this since I found Zanny's Sake!"_, the echoing voice he was so familiar with groaned in his head, almost causing him to lose his balance now that he had stood up.  
**"Be quiet Zangetsu! you're only making it worse!"** his loyal sword replied angrily to his hollow, ironically this actually caused him to keel over.

_"Ha Ha, see what you did Zanny! That was hilar...Ow! my head!"_, the man couldn't help but smile a little as he heard his hollow get hit on the head by Tensa, he'd grown very familiar with their arguments, and how most of them ended in pure hilarity.

"Well I'm glad **someone** at least finds this situation funny!"

The man spun around when he heard the muffled voice, automatically going into a battle stance hardened by years of experience. Surprisingly it wasn't one of the hollows he was so used to fighting but an overturned stone couch, or at least the kind of couch you'd maybe find in _las noches_.  
Adding to that he noticed he was in a small white room with very little furniture, well, except for the broken mirror in the corner and all the spilt water everywhere.

"I imagine you're very confused at the moment but I'd appreciate it if you actually helped the poor guy stuck under the couch!"

Snapping out of his battle stance the man realized that there was indeed someone under the stone couch, _"or at least a talking arm"_, seeing as the only thing sticking out from underneath was a clawed arm he had to agree with his hollow on that one, stranger things had happened after all.

"If you're actually going to leave me then you could at least say that** before** I give you medical attention you imbecile!"

_"He's kinda rude, right king?", _**"With good reason given the current situation"**, his swords conversed.  
Not that the man was listening as he was already lifting the couch out of the way, under the couch was a hollow (probably a Vasto Lorde given his appearance) he thought as he helped the hollow up.

"Thank mercy, I actually thought you would leave me to die there for a moment, not that I would've actually died from something like that mind you but still".  
"Now I believe this is the moment you thank me for saving you're li...ugh!"

The medical hollow was interrupted as a bandaged hand grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.  
_**"How can you speak like that, have you forgotten what you've done!"**_  
The man exclaimed with such venom that the Vasto Lorde almost screamed like a little girl.  
"I..I...don't...know...what...you..'re...talking.. .abou..."  
_**"Dont pretend like you dont..."**_

**"Stop this now! He isn't who you think he is!"**_, "Ya take a closer look Kingy!"_

Hearing the voices screaming in his head the man let go of the hollow, on closer inspection he did have a lot of similarities to a certain traitor before he became completely mad, but at the same time some facial features didn't match and the reiatsu was way off, the butterfly he knew would've crushed this guy like an ant.  
Seeing that the man was still heavily panting after he'd dropped him he reminded himself to control his reishi, he forgot that he could also crush this hollow easily.  
Except this wasn't someone he remembered.

He knew that after the butterfly had betrayed the soul society he had devoted all his time to searching for any hollows that could benefit him, more correctly the madman had gathered more hollows than he thought existed in the end.  
This meant that this hollow could be one who fought against Aizen, a potential ally, a friend?

_"If ya want to get lost in ya thoughts ya better do it at a better time kingy!", _**"I agree, this situation seems to require your attention if you do intend to make this man an ally".  
**

Snapping out of his thoughts the man noticed that the hollow was currently struggling with some debris at the other side of the room, on closer inspection it seemed that it was blocking the exit.

_**"I...**_

The hollow turned around suddenly at the sound of his voice, raising both arms as to protect himself.  
He still had the panicked look that he had when he'd grabbed him by the throat, he was obviously still quite shocked after the treatment the man had given him.

"Wha...what do you want?" (good grief was the treatment I gave him not enough?) (figures, you decide to do a good deed for once in your life and the one you saved wants to lop your head off!).

_**"Oh...you saved me?", **_now that he thought about it he was a lot more presentable than he was before arriving, the remains of the **Saigou **had been removed and replaced with fresh bandages, primitive sure but aside from that all his wounds had closed up, **"He must possess some kind of healing powers similar to the medical shinigami"**, his sword observed.

Then it hit him.

Primitive. Shinigami. Past. Future. _**Aizen!**_

Letting rage consume him he quickly flash stepped up to the debris, pushing the hollow aside and disintegrating the blockage revealing a ladder carved into the stone.

Ignoring the complaints of the hollow he briskly made his way up the ladder he stepped into...an empty world.

It was truly the only way he could describe it, a dessert that extended beyond the horizon, a black sky over it, serving as the sky and at the same time illuminating it.  
As he observed the reishi sky he noticed it was clearly his, reaching out to it, it felt like he could easily take it back, return it to himself and see what was beyond this barrier.

Abandoning reason in his anger and curiosity he raised his arm and prepared to recall all the reishi.  
At least that was what he would've done if he didn't get tackled to the ground before he had the chance, a loud "NO" screeching through the air at the same time.

To be honest he was quite shocked as he hit the hard dessert floor with a loud "Thud", it had been quite a while since someone had actually managed to tackle him, let alone get close enough to even shake his hand.

The attacker, the hollow from earlier to his surprise, actually got up first, wearing an expression of pure confusion on his face.

Actually the face kind of reminded him of Kisuke's the rare times he was perplexed, it seemed that like Kisuke this man had little experience in actually being wrong, and having to deal with non-understandable actions.

Snapping out of his thought's once more he managed to hoist himself up to a standing position.

_**"Why...?"**_

"Why?", "are you joking!?" (by mercy he's insane, was he seriously about to doom us all?).

_**"Um...sadly I don't quite get the current situation, would you be so kind to explain it a bit more?"  
**_He replied, shockingly actually digging up his manners to speak to the hollow, he did not seem like someone he should only give half answers to right now.

"Don't understand the...Are you completely incompetent!?"  
The hollow practically screeched at him, he had to admit that as much as this guy resembled Aizen he was by far nothing like the madman, in fact it was actually kind of funny.

Obviously picking up the amused grin the hollow only got madder.  
"Thinking it's funny don't you!", "well I think I can safely say that you wouldn't be able to smile anymore if I hadn't stopped you from sending the entirety of Hueco Mundo down on our heads!".

The man suddenly snapped out of his amusement at this statement, Hueco mundo?  
So he was currently beneath the dessert if this hollow was to be believed, but unsurprisingly he remembered the hollow forest to have been, well...more foresty.  
And if that was true then perhaps he had gone back to a time when the forest hadn't been formed yet, that of course begged the question.

How far back had he actually gone?

"(This guy, can you believe him!), (first he basically destroys the forest, then he begs for my help, only to then destroy my humble abode, and not only that, not only does he have the audacity to threaten me, no no no!), Then he just stops listening to me altogether!

What?

_**"You...say I destroyed the forest?" **_the man asked, all the emotion drained from his face.

"Destroyed it!(wait, how'd he know I said that?), "you practically vaporized it!", "I was just minding my own business, having a wonderful stroll, then BAM!", "Suddenly black reishi swallows the whole entire freaking forest!"

Not giving the man any time to retaliate the hollow continued his verbal assault.

"You know what!", "I don't even care anymore!", "I'm just going to go back down into my destroyed house, and have some nice homemade tea!", "I don't even care what you do anymore!", " A little more sand won't hurt the forest(DESSERT you idiot!) anymore!", "Good bye, Sir!"

With that the hollow made his way back to the chute and slammed the reishi slab down on the entrance, similarly to how one might slam the door shut.

The man was left standing in a shocked state to say the least, his mind and spirits left silent from the sudden outburst from the butterfly lookalike.  
Not surprisingly Zangetsu was the one to break the silence.

_"Well that was screwed up."_, **"It seems like we've come back to a time when the forest was indeed already planted, but our presence and arrival seems to have left it ruined".**

_**"But it seemed like he was unaware of who I was, so I guess I at least returned to a point where the power I posses is not common knowledge."**_

_"Well in his defense he has been living under a rock"_ Zangetsu suggested.

**"But it seems like he is a native to this place, and he had both the power and kindness to heal us" **Tensa pointed out.

**"In that case it might be wise to question him before we make our way out of this place."** His sword continued, obviously being the only one who had fully recovered from the shock.

_**"You think he could tell us when and where we ended up?"**_

**"He has to, we need to find out if the world is worth saving again"** His sword ended somberly, Sad that he had to make that statement.

_**"yeah...after all, we are here to save everybody right?"**_ The man said as he made his way to the reishi slab.

_"Ya kingy, But don't ya forget about killing the butterfly!"_

_**"Aizen will die Zangetsu, don't think I've forgotten about that" **_

**"We know you hadn't forgotten, we swore after all to make sure that he is taken down before he can hurt anyone"**

_"Ya, Even if we die trying!"_

_**"For Everybody", "For our friends and all those that were lost"  
**_The man and his spirits recited as they climbed down the chute to the hollows abode.

**Explanations**

Climbing down the chute the man was surprised by the crater he had failed to notice on his way up, he briefly wonder what had happened but dismissed it shortly as he observed the room as a whole.

It really was like a one room apartment in many ways, a little blander than an apartment but still.  
Although most of it was destroyed the hollow seemed to be coping.

**"Since when is screaming obscenities at a wet fireplace considered coping?"**

"JUST CATCH FIRE YOU LOUSY #%&¤!"_"Are you kidding, that's how I always cope with shitty situations!"  
_

_**"Sadly I have to agree with Zangetsu for this one, sometimes you just have to relive your anger"**_

"You lousy freaking fireplace just work like you're supposed to (I guess it's not working since it's...well...wet)...STILL IT SHOULD WORK!"

Sweat dropping the man decided to finally speak up after hearing some more obscenities uttered from the rather angry vasto lord.

_**"Um...excuse me?"**_

The hollow paused his angry rant and slowly turned around to face the man.

"Oh, it's you." "Have you come to take more away from me, are you finally going to kill me?"

The man was surprised to say the least by the vasto's mood swing, going from irate to calm in 0.1 seconds was a skill he had witnessed before, thou never was the transition this quick.  
**"You better be careful, I suspect this man has spent a lot more time in this place than we think, he may not be perfectly sane."**

_**(Just Great...) "Um...no I have not come to kill you in fact.."**_

"Then you must be here for the tea and small comfort?" "If so you can forget it" "(you incompetent imbecile)"

_**"No, no...I just..."  
**_The man stumbled on his words as he tried to deal with the current situation, even kisuke hadn't given him this much trouble.

_**"Look I'm not here**_ _**to hurt you, in fact I'm quite confused and lost, I need your help more than anything else right now!"**_

The hollow paused his actions entirely this time, looking at him with wide eye's full of that same curiosity that he had seen countless times in his transition from mere human to the monstrosity he was now.

"(he needs answers?)" "(so he might just be another lost like me eh?)"  
"Look friend, you might have just threatened my life, you might have destroyed my one and only home, you've doomed me more than I already thought I could have been doomed."

A wave of guilt washed over the man as he listened to the hollows words, so he had taken yet another's world from them, had he?

"But despise this, I am also currently lost, I have nowhere to go just as you."

"So come here and help me start the fire so you can tell me what ails you while we enjoy some delicious tea."

The hollow motioned him to sit beside him in front of the fire place.  
A new wave of relief washed away the guilt as the man managed to crack a smile and take the seat next to the vasto.

_**"Thank you"  
**_The man said as he got to helping the hollow start the fire.

"You shouldn't need to thank me now (but thanks anyway) friend, but you could do me a favor and just take a drink of water, fix that scary voice you've got going on (it's disturbing) you sound like a dying menos."

_**"My voice?"  
**_The man said shocked.

_"Ke, you do really sound like some kinda monster right now king" _**"While you don't sound nearly as menacing as Zangetsu you're voice does not seem entirely in check."**

Bringing his hands to his throat the man felt nothing wrong, but on hearing his voice he noticed it was hardened and echoing, like the voice of the combined Tensa Zangetsu.  
He could change it but right now it was probably best to play it off as his regular voice, little as he wanted to admit it he still wanted the man to fear him by some standards.

_**"It's just my regular voice, I'm sorry if it bothers you**_."

"Oh, well then forgive me for asking."  
The vasto responded as he finally got the fire working.

The next few minutes were spent in idle silence as the man and vasto proceeded to make some improvised tea.  
Only after they had both had a sip of the liquid did the man decide to ask his first question.  
_**"So...what is your name?"  
**_The man asked, deciding on asking a simple question meant to lighten the mood till he inevitably had to ask the "What year is it?" question.

The vasto slowly sipped his tea, eyes deep in thought before finally removing the cup from his lips.

"Cuento...Cuento Escritor"  
Escritor slowly took one more sip before asking the inevitable.  
"Yours?"

The man slowly contemplated the events that had transpired, he quickly came to the conclusion of who he had to be this time, that this world could not continue should he take up his first name.  
Taking the cup away from his lips he responded.

_**"My name is Mugetsu...just Mugetsu because as much as I yearn for peace and a quiet life I realize who I must be"**_

The hollow quietly observed as he once again lifted the cup to his lips.

"We all have our reasons for living my friend, maybe one day you will be able to achieve this peace you speak of with the new name you've chosen...but that day is not today, am I correct?"

Surprised by the optimism the hollow now displayed Mugetsu slowly parted with the cup.  
**"Remember Mugetsu, He might appear optimistic but he is calm for the moment, he is no doubt both optimistic and pessimistic if I am to judge by his actions. You can not trust him!" **

(I know that Tensa, I will be careful after I've gotten my answers)

_**"What do you know of Huceo Mundo, and the other worlds, like the human world and the Soul Society?"**_

"Not much I'm afraid, I've never been outside the hollow dessert and I only get cloudy images from the human world sometimes."

_**"Cloudy Images?"**_

"A garden here and there, sometimes I see injured humans...mostly graves thou."

**"Images from his previous life before he became hollow...it explains his insanity."**

_**"So what you're telling me is I will have to find out on my own...can you tell me if there is a castle in Hueco Mundo?"**_

"A castle?" "As far as I know there exists only emptiness in that damned place, it is why I remained here."  
_**"You did not take the chance to eat more?"**_

"heh...I have plenty of food down here, and as for the question of quality over quantity, I am much to weak for the horrors that lurk in that damned place."

**"So this man sees himself than nothing more than a healer, one not meant to survive in the hollow world" **_**  
"He suffers because of a age old kill or be killed system"  
"I wonder...we might as well change this world for the better if were anyways gonna give it our all."**_

**"You want to create order in this place?"  
**_"heh...Zanny doesn't get it, you want an army king, don't cha?" "And one that can kick the ass of any small ragtag group that Aizen can assemble."  
_

**"...I understand, because in the kind of system you will create, this world will be fair."**

_**"You guys complete my plans before I even do so myself, you know that right?"**_

**"We want you t be aware you still have allies."  
**_"We just need to do so because you're really slow kingy!"_

At this point Mugetsu had stood up, Escritor idly remaining on the floor watching with curiosity.

_**"Come with me"  
**_Mugetsu simply said as he made his way to the ladder, exiting the small room.

**New Order**

Mugetsu and Escritor Slowly both made their way back outside, Escritor remaining in a calm state slowly sipping his tea, Mugetsu had decided to discard his cup, a decision he now regretted.

"So will you leave me now?" Escritor asked in a rather disappointed tone "I was quite enjoying the quiet company."

Mugetsu paid no heed as he was lost in his own thoughts.

_**"Listen well Escritor"**_

"My current appearance, I can never have anyone know that I truly look like this."

Obviously stunned Escritor seemed to slowly transition out of his calm state, a change that was not to anticipated.

"Well I understand that you would never be taken seriously with orange hair but it is quite hard to completely change identities."

_**"Not for me." **_Mugetsu assured him as he began to focus his reishi into certain forms.  
He felt himself being covered in reishi for a short moment, as he carefully controlled the reishi inside his dark cocoon he was careful not to have it harm him.

After only a few seconds he swiped the reishi away with a smooth arm motion, freeing him and bringing his new form out into the world...no not his new form.

With the hollow staring in shock at his work Mugetsu ran his fingers through his long black hair, opening his eyes revealing a blood red color, and all tied together with a standard shinigami shikasho, forged with his reishi it would be impossible to tell, to the untrained eyes it was perfect silk.

"So that is what you meant by changing you're appearance"

_**"Yeah, if you will do me a favor and never mention my old appearance to anyone again, ok?"**_

"Yeah, I understand that my life will be on the line should I ever falter with my promise."

The hollow continued to stare in awe, slightly frowning at the shikasho.

"So you're a shinigami eh?"

_**"No...A hybrid"**_

This seemed to shock the Vasto more than before as he visually reeled back at the revelation, taking in Mugetsu's full appearance once again, studying him.

"I've never heard of such a thing, the union between hollow and shinigami must have been very odd"

_**"Not a union between both worlds, only a shinigami who eventually became more."  
"But you're almost correct in retrospect."**_

"Heh, don't doubt my creativity, one day I might be completely correct."  
"I assume you will be on your way now, mind if I ask you to take me with you at least to Hueco Mundo, as you see there is little left for me here."

_**"Allow me to lead you."**_

"Excuse me!?"

_**"I will give you power that will put you above most vasto lords."  
"In return you will become my subordinate, you will secretly raise an army in this place, convince others that my power is worth kneeling to."  
"Convince them that I will protect them, that I will create an order more powerful than what threatens us on the horizon."**_

"Are you mad!"  
"I have no power and I will certainly not kneel to you!"  
"And what is this (threat) you are talking about!"

Suddenly Escritor was forced to the ground as an immense wave of spiritual pressure crushed him, sending him to his knees and chocking him.

_**"A power even greater than mine can strike at anytime, it is possible it might be active this very moment!"  
"Do you understand why I need an army now!"**_

The immense pressure that he had placed on the man quickly dissipated, leaving him gasping for air and forced with one knee on the ground.

Escritor quickly understood that this was not his choice, he would need to follow this man, and if he promised him power...  
He bowed his head.

"I understand...I will give you an army."

Mugetsu waited expectantly.

"...Lord Mugetsu"

_**"Thank you, now prepare yourself...this will hurt."**_

Mugetsu slowly grasped the bowed head of Escritor."I've felt more pain than you could ever imagine...my lord, I doubt you can hurt me."

_**"Then you've never had every cell in your body rewritten one by one."**_

After that...it all went dark, as only screams could be heard in the lone dessert.

**-50 Years Before The Quincy Extermination, 250 Years Before Rukia Kuchiki Gives Her Powers To Ichigo Kurosaki, 4th Division Of The Thirteen Court Guards Of Seiretei**

It was one of the most peaceful days that Unohana could remember.  
Today there was only calm and sunshine in the fourth division, no fighting and surprisingly very few of the medical rooms were occupied by the goons of the eleventh division.  
Honestly she would return to the eleventh in a heartbeat if it meant calming the current members of the eleventh, but sadly she knew that they had already been spoiled by her successor.  
Sometimes she wished that she could just put that guy in his place...but alas she was the captain of the fourth now, and due to the brutality of the eleventh she would most likely be forced to take her old position back should she actually defeat the current Kenpachi.

She mused at the idea of the chaos that would result if she was to take back her old positioned while she walked through the fourth, unknowingly humming to herself as she passed by the mess hall.  
The few shinigami that were quite confused to see a humming Unohana-taicho, some quietly spoke of the apocalypse while others were genuinely happy about their captain being in a bright mood.

Passing the mess hall she proceeded to the training grounds, spotting her 17th seat idly sitting by a tree, two hell butterflies resting on both of her fingers.  
While it was a quiet day Unohana felt the need to remind her squad member that she needed to get back to her duties, honestly while she was fond of the 17th seat she just felt that she never made any effort to be more than seated member.  
To think of it wasn't her friend a rising member in the eleventh, she could perhaps tell her to go visit him, she could use a little more motivation on this beautiful day.  
**-**  
Akarui Karasu sat deep in thought, the hell butterflies on her fingers telling her of the current events unfolding in the seiretei.  
While the sun was burning bright and most of Seiretei's residents enjoyed the fine weather others were less fortunate. For example captain Kuchiki was currently overseeing his grandson's training, little did he know that captain Shionin was about to interrupt them as she happily ran on the roofs looking for people to annoy.

The captain commander was currently having a relaxing chat with captain ukitake, no doubt discussing current events and reminiscing about the past. Captain Kyoraku was almost skipping to the fourth division, probably looking for a drinking partner, captain Unohana would probably not appreciate the offer.

Captain Hirako was just jumped kicked by lieutenant Hiyori, his walking partners Captain Love and Captain Rose silently snickering.

The members of the eleventh and their captain were enjoying the sun, even Kumori had sat down to enjoy the bright and beautiful day, brown hair and light purple eyes shining in the sun, but angrily glaring at the hell butterfly next to him.

Captain Unohana strolled happily through the training grounds, Akarui was honestly unsure if her humming was a good or bad sign, she would guess good and continue her observing.

Looking into the tenth Captain...  
**-  
**Akarui-san...Akarui-san you hear me?  
The Small girl with short dark purple hair opened her one exposed eye, shining light purple looked up in confusion at the face of the fourth division captain, more importantly her captain.  
"Uno-Unohana-taicho!"  
The 17th seat quickly scrambled to get up into a standing position while the hell butterflies flew away, almost looking like they were also hurrying to get back to work.  
As the girl finally got up into a salute Unohana saw several faults, probably the most glaring being that in her hurry she managed to hit herself with the hand she had intended to raise in salute, knocking her down (thou Unohana made sure to give her praise afterwards for the perfect triple backwards summersault she managed to pull off) , Unohana fought back the urge to sight as it would've been beyond rude.  
**-**  
Akarui scrambled to find her footing, a little dazed from her fall she was scrambling for something to pull herself up with.  
"Need some help?"  
A calm voice said accompanied by a hand reaching out for her.  
"Ye-yes thank you!" she managed to get out as she blindly hoisted herself up with help from the mysterious hand, only to get another shock when she had gotten her bearings.  
**-**  
"Cap-captain Kyoraku!" the girl practically screeched as she caught sight of the man who had helped her up, Unohana knew that Akarui could potentially be a perfect leader if she just didn't simply lose all control once a higher authority got involved, she was practically paralyzed anytime she was near a captain.

"No need for thanks Akarui-chan."  
The flower clad captain assured her 17th seat, well assured was a very generous word but never mind.  
"Captain Kyoraku how nice of you to step by, can we help you?" Unohana politely asked her fellow captain, although she would prefer if the captain just left, whenever he visited productivity dropped by nearly 75 percent.

"Oh nothing to extravagant, would you two beautiful ladies join me for some drinks" the flamboyant captain exclaimed with the biggest smile he could fit on his face. Unohana fought back the urge to punch the man in the face, he had only been promoted to captain a couple hundred years ago and in that time he had shown himself to be both quite lovable but also very despicable.  
If Unohana wasn't a sophisticated woman she would call the man a blatant flamboyant pervert.  
But she wouldn't, she was after all a model captain, and more importantly she was right in front of a very confused seated member of her division.

"I will have to politely decline, you see I was just about to take my 17th seat on a visit to the eleventh" She hoped that the excuse would send him off, this was about as blunt as she would let herself be.

"Ah...I see, well then I'll join you, a nice walk is always enjoyable right?" he responded, clearly a little disappointed his plan had failed.

Unohana quietly swore to herself but decided that there was a chance that she could hold a regular conversation with the man if she accepted this offer, and also because there was no polite way to decline.  
She just hoped that her 17th seat could handle the pressure of walking with two captains.  
Looking back the young girl was clearly close to fainting, this would be a very interesting walk.  
**...Change...Fate...  
**And that was how Unohana found herself walking to the eleventh division, with a crumbling 17th seat and a babbling idiot of a captain. honestly Unohana regretted interrupting her 17th seat now, she could've dealt with the blow to the productivity if she was spared this trouble.

She wasn't even paying attention to the babbling captain anymore, she was actually contemplating grabbing her 17th seat and running, the man had quickly derailed the conversation and was currently talking about the "Vibrancy of shinigami" whatever that meant.

Thought on the way past the tenth she saw an opportunity to leave the babbler to someone else, maybe then she could give her 17th seat the peace she obviously needed right now.  
As the group approached the idle long haired captain she greeted him, maybe she could drop of Kyoraku here.

"Greetings Mugetsu-taicho, nice weather were having hmm?"

Hearing her greeting the quiet black haired captain faced her, his blood red eyes once more glared into her very being.

Mugetsu was by far the most mysterious captain of all, he had showed up seven hundred years ago, a new shinigami who refused to carry a sword. People had mocked him for that back then, until he had defeated his captain bare handed. She still remembers those words he had uttered after he'd downed the old captain hyosube "If I had remained an ordinary shinigami, even if I tried to become lieutenant. Others would challenge me. Only If I became the strongest captain would people leave me alone. I hate fighting, I will only protect my fellow shinigami, that is what I live for."

Many thought he would go after the captain commander after that, but he had settled for the tenth division captain spot, He was powerful, and very dangerous.  
But he probably cared more about his fellow captains and division members than any other shinigami Unohana had seen in her life, even more than the captain commander.

"Yes, it's certainly a very calm day today." he then turned his eyes to Kyoraku and then back to Unohana.  
"I presume you're going to spend this beautiful day in the dark corners of a bar?"

Blunt.

"Ah not at all Mugetsu-san, were simply going to visit the eleventh but if you're up for drinks after that you're free to join us!"

Again, Unohana felt the rising desire to punch the man.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline part of that offer, but I will gladly accompany you on your walk."  
He said as he turned to look at Akarui who was hiding behind Unohana, Unohana herself was quite embarrassed by her 17th seats behavior, but thankfully she knew that Mugetsu Kind of knew how scary he was himself.

Surprisingly Unohana thought she caught a glimpse of sorrow in the man's eyes, but dismissed the notion as she could not imagine Mugetsu sad.

"So who is this young girl?" Mugetsu asked, reaching out to pat the girl on the head, except for Akarui pulling away from his approaching hand and proceeding to hide behind Kyoraku, who predictably just smiled.

"Oh I don't believe you've met my 17th seat Mugetsu-taicho, I appointed her last winter."

"ah so she's new, well that explains the shyness." He said bluntly, turning to Kyoraku and motioning him to move to the side.

Akarui Stood there like a paralyzed animal, awaiting her fate from the dark haired captain.

This time due to Akarui not moving Mugetsu was able to pat her head, lightly petting it. If Akarui had been confused earlier then there was no comparison to the current confusion evident in the girls eye.

"You really shouldn't worry" Mugetsu started, still petting the girls head lightly.  
"I've sworn to protect all shinigami in the soul society, you have nothing to worry about, I won't let any harm come to you or anyone else here."

Unohana could really only admire the man's kind heart , his outside appearance made him look like a demon, but since he had become a captain he only showed kindness.

The demon with a heart of gold as some of the younger shinigami had named him.

Snapping out of her confusion, Akarui looked up at Mugetsu, determination now filling her eyes but her stance still flawed.

"Ye-yes sir Mugetsu-taicho!"

Unohana and Kyoraku could only smile at the transformation, even Mugetsu managed to crack a smile, an action Unohana had only seen few times.

"Now where did you say you were going?" Mugetsu asked as he adjusted himself.

"The eleventh division."

"Way to ruin a perfect day, let's get going then."

Unohana really had to have a private talk with Mugetsu sometime and teach him about rudeness.

**And so it ends the first chapter ends with Mugetsu as the 10th captain, 250 years from cannon timeline.  
Please review and for those curious here are some translations.**

**Cero Medico: Medical Cero**

**Mesa de operaciones: Operation Table**

**Espiruto escudo de energia: Spirit Energy Shield**

**Akarui Karasu: Cheerful Crow**

**Kumori: Shadow**

**Mugetsu: Moonless Night (like you didn't know)**


End file.
